I'm so sorry,Carlos
by B is for Beyond
Summary: He kept repeating,  "I'm so sorry."  Might turn into a crossover.


Carlos layed helplessly on the hospital bed,tubes and wires of all sorts sticking out of him.

,Kendall,James,Logan,Katie,Camille, was there,surrounding him.

Carlos' eyes were shut tight.

The monitor heart stopped beating.

All of them cried silently as their favorite ball of energy started to get cold.

Everyone started to go stayed.

He sat beside him,holding Carlos' cold hand if him and Carlos flashed through his mind.

"I'm so sorry Carlos.I really am,"his tears started to fall down faster.

"If only I listened to you all of this wouldn't even happen.I'm so sorry."James said before he brought the lifeless hand to his cheeks.

He whispered,'I love you.' To his boyfriend's ears before leaving the room sobbing.

Little that they know Carlos' soul was watching them.

He cried,not because he was dead but because he can't see his loved James.

His invisible tears fell down to the cold tile floor.

He couldn't forgive himself for making everyone sad.

James felt that Carlos was watching over them,he shrugged it off thinking he was just missing him too much.

"I'm never as far away as it may seem…"Carlos whispered into everyone's ears hoping they heard him.

His soul still followed them wherever they were.

Their crying got louder as they went back to the Palm Woods.

News travelled fast about the death of Carlos.

His funeral was to be held 2 weeks after his death.

He watched over James as he slept after a day of crying.

His soul sat beside James sleeping body,looking at him with sad eyes were red and puffy from crying,he was still sniffling,obvious that he was still tossed and turned finding Carlos' warm body.

He woke up crying.

**TIME SKIP TO 2 WEEKS.**

The funeral was to be private but because of them being a band fans worldwide mourned the death of the Latino.

The cemetery was full of people,friends,family,fans,cameramen.

James stood up and walked infront of the casket.

"Carlos was a good friend,more than a good friend he was the best risked his life to save should've been me.I'm so sorry I didn't protect you.I was selfish.I only thought about when you came into my life,everything changed.I..I-"James was cut off by his own covered his mouth to prevent any noise from escaping his mouth but he failed.

He let the others speak.

After half an played Carlos' favourite song,Your Gaurdian Angel By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace  
>And now that I'm strong<br>I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold<br>and it breaks through my soul  
>And I know I'll find<br>deep inside me  
>I can be the one<p>

I will never let you fall(let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>And waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<p>

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<br>[to fade]

Everyone sang the very first line until it faded.

It was almost time to bury held multicolored balloons,roses,and pictures of the Latino boy.

Some tied the roses to the balloons and let it fly away,the other used the pictures,but mostly they threw in letters and flowers.

They're not gonna see Carlos for a long started to leave,it was starting to rain.

Everyone left but James,the others were waiting for him in the limo.

He kept on repeating,

"I'm so sorry."


End file.
